


Happily ever after

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter





	Happily ever after

Derek was staring at Stiles when he was spooked by his husband. 

“You know staring at me while I'm sleeping is creepy right?" Stiles stated.

Derek could feel the tip of his ears turned red. “I wasn't staring at you.”

Stiles snorted. “I could tell that was a lie and I'm not even a werewolf." 

“Shut up, Stiles." 

“Make me, Sourwolf." 

Derek raised his brows at that. But before he got to shut him up, two wailing noises interrupted them. 

Stiles looked up at Derek. “I'll go calm down Alec, while you calm down Jace." 

Derek nodded. “I still can't believe you named our kids after characters from a book." 

Stiles smirked. “I had to. Now let's calm our babies down." 


End file.
